


Crushing on blond

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beaches, F/F, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Penelope bunce loves women, specifically a certain blond who she has come to visit in California.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Agatha Wellbelove
Kudos: 7





	Crushing on blond

The sun is shining over bright California, like any other day, but for this woman it us a new, and an unexpected joy.  
Penelope Bunce is on holiday, and totally not because she fancied someone and their magic, not at all.  
Penelope is sitting on the beach, in her high waisted lavender bikini,and her curly hair up in a tight bun, little sprigs of her chocolate colored hair framing her face.  
“Penelope?” Agatha asks, shaking Penelope out of her daze.  
“Yes, what is it?” Penelope asks back, Agatha in large sunglasses and a sun hat, the edge of the ocean lapping at her knees.  
“Come here, get in the water, it feels perfect!” Agatha smiles, throwing her straight blond hair behind her shoulders.  
“But it's so comfy here!” Penelope flops fully on the sand, making what some would call a sand angel. Penelope got no answer, having her eyes closed until she noticing the lack of sun shining on her eyelids. She opens her eyes, seeing a half soaking wet agatha looming over her.  
“So? We went to the beach, might as well enjoy it.” Agatha grabs Penelope's arms, pulling her up.  
“Agatha!” Penelope shouts, falling into Agatha's strong arms.  
“Yeah?”  
“You’ve gotten buffer since school.” Penelope chuckles, before picking Agatha up and running into the ocean. The two falling into the salty water.  
“You got my hat wet!” Agatha shouts, a grin on her face.  
“Not my fault you wore it!” Penelope says, floating on the water, agatha staring at her with gentle eyes.  
Penelope stared back with a soft smile. The two had gotten a lot closer after everything had happened, especially with sharing magic. Penelope couldn't get over it, Agatha was the first person she had ever shared her magic with anyone like that. It felt… powerful. And it felt efficient. And it was addicting.  
“Agatha?”  
“Yes, Penelope?”  
“We should share our magic more...” Penelope says in a hushed tone, even though they were alone on this part of the beach.  
“I-” Agatha was shocked for a moment, before smiles, gently taking Penelope's ringed hand, playing with the new band on it.  
“Of course, Penelope.” Agatha smiles, looking at Penelope, who was much shorter than her. She gently wraps her arm around Penelope's waist, making the shorter woman gasp, and smile.  
Penelope wraps her arms around Agatha's neck, her nose brushing against the blonds.  
“Hey Penelope?” Agatha asks quietly.  
“Yes, Agatha?”  
“Do you enjoy being around me because of my magic, or because you like being around me?” Agatha asks, her thin tan eyebrows furrowed together.  
“You, obviously… your magic is wonderful, it’s addictive… but I didn’t come all the way to California just for a taste of magic, that would be...vain…” Agatha chuckles in response, resting her hand on Penelope's.  
“Hey Agatha?”  
“Yes, Penelope?”  
Penelope gets closer to Agatha, gently holding her cheek.  
“I believe you have put me under a spell of yours... Agatha…” Penelope whispers in a husky tone, before gently pressing her lips against Agatha's.

The two women stumble into Agatha's now one person seaside house, closing the door with her foot, her arms wrapped tight around Penelope, they two laughing and kissing each other.  
“If this is how it’s going to be, you’re going to need to come and see me a lot more..” agatha says softly, kissing over Penelope's neck. The short woman gasps, giggling as Agatha rubs her hands just above the hem of her bathing suit.  
“Of course I will, I still have weeks left with you!” Penelope says, leaning over Agatha.  
“I sure hope so!” Agatha smirks, before grinning.

"Penelope?"  
"Yes, Agatha?"  
"This is not just to share magic, right?"  
"Agatha… of course not."  
Penelope smiles, leaning over to Agatha, pecking her lips, Agatha quickly pulling her close, letting the quick peck linger for longer.

It was getting dark, Agatha had turned on her old records of the Beatles while Penelope was in the shower. She had gotten dressed and opened the door from the bathroom, stretching slowly. Agatha was dancing around the living room,in a loose t-shirt and shorts, holding a cup of tea in her hand.  
Penelope smiles, leaning against the door, hiding her smile as she watched the girl, the beautiful, beautiful blond woman.  
"Hey, Agatha." Penelope says as she walks towards them, Agatha putting her tea down. Penelope wraps her arms around Agatha's waist, pulling the woman close. Agatha gasps and laughs, wrapping her arms around Penelope's shoulders, the two swaying together, their foreheads pressed together, and the music blurring in the background. And for once, nothing was going wrong. And finally, they were happy.


End file.
